Life of Love
by sophiawhufc
Summary: Join hannah and her girlfriend Sophia as they go through the ups and downs of life.
1. Chapter 1

_Hannah Hart is 26, Grace Helbig is 27 and Mamrie Hart is 29. Hannah lives with her girlfriend Sophia who is 25. Hannah and Sophia have been dating for 9 months they all became best friends when they met 3 years ago when they collabed on each other's YouTube channels. Sophia is from the UK and is also 6f 4 so she is a lot taller than Hannah. _

**Hannah Hart POV**

"I'm Hannah Hart and this has been my Drunk Kitchen bye" I say into the camera that Grace and Mamrie are behind, I stand up and I take the glass of alcohol that Grace offers me.

"Where's Sophia I thought she had the week off" Mamrie says, I move over to the sofa and we all sit down next to each other.

"She does but she's with Megan, Megan is having a hard time since it's been a month today that her mom died." A month ago Sophia's best friend from childhood's mother died following a car crash, it has been very hard on Sophia since they look at each other as a family. I have only seen Sophia cry twice once when she was laughing so hard she cried and the other time was when she got the phone call informing her of Megan's mother's death. Sophia was always the person that myself, grace and Mamrie goes to when they need help or comfort so we returned the favour and all 3 of us where there for her. I hear the front door open and a few seconds later I see my beautiful girlfriend walk in looking exhausted, she walks over to Mamrie who hands her a bottle of beer she then makes her way over to the other sofa and plonks herself down on it with a grunt. I stand up from my seat and I sit down next to Sophia, and I place my head on her chest and smile as I feel Sophia's strong arms wrap around my body.

" Tired" I say sarcastically, Sophia chuckles and smiles.

"Nothing that a drink can't fix" Sophia says as she drinks her beer, we all chuckle and drink our drinks. Two hours later and Grace and Mamrie leave and I am lying in bed waiting for Sophia to get changed and to get into bed with me.

"How's Megan doing?" I ask Sophia as she changes clothes.

"She's sad but doing better than I thought" she says, I nod because I know what it feels like to lose a loved one I lost a younger sibling when I was 17. Sophia turns off the bedroom light and she gets into bed, I roll over and cuddle up to Sophia as she wraps her arms around me.

"Goodnight baby" she whispers into my ear, I press a kiss to her lips and we both fall asleep curled up together.


	2. Chapter 2

**_2 days later…_**

Today Sophia and I are doing an interview for YouTube talking about our coming out stories and how we became a couple, we walk into the room and we sit down next to each other on a sofa.

"Hello and welcome to our two guests Hannah Hart and Sophia Margaritelli thanks for talking to us" the host Josh says.

"That's ok thanks for having us" we tell him, he asks Sophia about her coming out story. I take her hand so she knows that I am to support her since she doesn't like to talk about it, she looks at me and smiles gratefully.

"I was 16 when I came out I loved my mum and dad with everything inside of me they were my heroes, I sat them down and I told them that I was gay my mum looked like she was going to cry and my dad just looked so angry. This scar on my neck is from that night they kicked me out but before I left I told them what I thought of them and my dad snapped he threw his glass at me which resulted in this scar, I moved in with my best friend and her family became mine I haven't seen or spoken to my parents since that night." Sophia finishes her story and I can see that tears are in her eyes as she keeps tracing the scar, I gently take her hand away from the scar and hold it in my lap knowing that Sophia only traces her scar when she is having flashbacks. I talk about my coming out story and then we play a game called the girlfriend tag.

"Where did you first meet?" Josh asks.

"We met at an improv class 3 years ago and that was when she introduced me to Grace and Mamrie" Sophia says.

"What part of Hannah's body you love the most?"

"I love her eyes there's something so calming about looking into her eyes" Sophia says looking at me.

"what about you Hannah?" Josh asks me.

"I love her arms, they are really strong and I love being held in them where I know I am safe and loved oh and her goofy grin" I say to the host, Sophia chuckles and wraps me up in a hug we may be playing around but I instantly feel safety and love wash over me as Sophia holds me.

"That's great thank you two for coming in and doing this interview" we bid farewell and Sophia and I make our way to my car. When we sit in the car I can see that Sophia is touching her scar again.

"Are you having flashbacks again?" I ask her as I retake her hand; she looks at me and nods sadly.

"It's like I can feel the glass in my neck" she says as she chuckles nervously, I make her look at me and when she does I can see the fear in her eyes.

" Hey don't worry I'm here and I won't let you get hurt again I promise" I tell her as I look into her eyes, she smiles and presses a passionate kiss onto my lips It's times like these that I feel so lucky to have a girlfriend like Sophia.


	3. Chapter 3

**Sophia Margaritelli POV**

_2 weeks later…_

"You got more proof reading to do" my co-worker Amy tells me as she drops a shed load of paperwork onto my desk, besides doing YouTube I also work at the local newspaper where I have to proof read all of the articles to make sure that the spelling and grammar is correct I hate my job but it pays the bills. Hannah, Mamrie and Grace are always telling me to quit my job and to do YouTube full time like they do but the truth is that I like having to go out of the comfort of my own home to go to work. I sigh as I sort out the paperwork, I look up at my desktop wallpaper and I smile it's a photo from the set of Hannah, Grace, Mamrie and I's movie Camp Takota Mamrie is standing next to Grace pulling a funny face and Grace is doing rock star sign, I am next to Grace laughing but I have my arms wrapped around Hannah who is leaning her head onto my chest smiling brightly at the camera. After 4 more hours of boring work I am now getting into my car and I am making my way to my house, once I enter the house I am hit with the smell of pasta cooking and I smile as I realise that Hannah is not doing a drunk kitchen but is in fact cooking me my favourite meal. I walk into the kitchen to be met with the sight of my baby cooking some pasta with what looks like tomato sauce all over her face and arms, I chuckle and she turns around and looks at me with a smile.

"I'm cooking dinner" she announces, I smile and I go over to her and I wrap my arms around her and I give her a kiss.

"I can see that" I say, gesturing to the sauce on her body. She smiles and stands on her tippy toes to press a kiss to my lips. We sit down and eat dinner witch was surprisingly tasty, we stay sat down and we talk for a little while.

"How did Maggie get on with that exam she had the other day?" I ask, Maggie is Hannah's 15 year old sister and she is the nicest kid you would ever meet. Hannah loves her sister very much and is very protective over her, you can see Hannah's face light up whenever she talks about her sister.

"She did well, she got a B" Hannah says, I smile when I see her beaming smile.

"That's awesome I don't think I ever got a B in maths" I say, Hannah chuckles and leans over to press a kiss to my lips. As she goes to pull away I grip her collar and I press a passionate kiss to her lips, she breaks the kiss and presses her forehead to mine.

"I think we should move this to the bedroom" she husks into my ear, I smirk at her and I pick her up in my arms witch makes her squeak in surprise.

"To the bedroom we go" I say in a superhero voice, she laughs and starts to undo my tie as I move us to the bedroom. What a way to end a boring day!


End file.
